


Bleed Out [Podfic]

by lattice_frames



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Murder Mystery, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: Author's Summary:After Iruka’s confrontation with Kakashi before the chuunin exams, he’s targeted by a serial killer who seems to be picking off disrespectful chuunin. Iruka survives, but it’s only a matter of time before the killer returns to finish the job. Finding his name on the suspects’ list, Kakashi bullies his way onto Tenzou’s investigation in an attempt to clear his name and protect Iruka from the real threat.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bleed Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036728) by [HazelBeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBeka/pseuds/HazelBeka). 



> Squeaking in just before the deadline for Epic Podfic Big Bang. Recorded at least half this month and edited 90% after the ITPE deadline. A huge thank you to Rjcreighton on twitter for the cheerleading and endless sprints in the final haul of editing.
> 
> Art will be added and updated within the last week or so.

**Title:** Bleed Out  
**Author:** HazelBeka  
**Reader:** **Rating:** PG-13/Teen  & Up  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing/Characters:** Kakshi/Iruka  
**Warnings:** serial killers, graphic depictions of violence  
**Length:** 10:09:11  
**Summary:** After Iruka’s confrontation with Kakashi before the chuunin exams, he’s targeted by a serial killer who seems to be picking off disrespectful chuunin. Iruka survives, but it’s only a matter of time before the killer returns to finish the job. Finding his name on the suspects’ list, Kakashi bullies his way onto Tenzou’s investigation in an attempt to clear his name and protect Iruka from the real threat.  
**Download:** All parts are zip files of 4 chapter sections. [Part 1: chapters 1-4](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Bleed%20Out%20-%20part%201.zip), [Part 2: chapters 5-8](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Bleed%20Out%20-%20part%202.zip), [Part 3: chapters 9-12](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Bleed%20Out%20-%20part%203.zip), [Part 4: chapters 13-16](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Bleed%20Out%20-%20part%204.zip)

Chapter 1 

Chapter 2 

Chapter 3 

Chapter 4 

Chapter 5 

Chapter 6 

Chapter 7 

Chapter 8 

Chapter 9 

Chapter 10 

Chapter 11 

Chapter 12 

Chapter 13 

Chapter 14 

Chapter 15 

Chapter 16 


End file.
